


JBM + R household... Items

by theplottingpoet



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:58:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theplottingpoet/pseuds/theplottingpoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt I received asked for "a day in the JBM + R household", but since this is an April Fool's prompt, my brief comic shows the four characters as household items!</p>
            </blockquote>





	JBM + R household... Items

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thirdtimecharmed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirdtimecharmed/gifts).



[](http://tinypic.com?ref=167qyz6)

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=f9dysk)


End file.
